


all that I know is that I need you close

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: points streaks and rewards





	all that I know is that I need you close

**Author's Note:**

> un'beta'd, all mistakes are mine. please keep this private. I blame all the interviews 
> 
> thanks to the tl for their encouragement

Dylan still finds himself thinking that he’s dreaming, even when he’s on the ice. The points, the wins, the trust. _Alex_. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and nothing that he thought he’d get. The dream he’d shoved deep in his heart, locked away, and for an entire year thought he’d successfully thrown away the key. But he gets this, this bright thing in his chest that is Erie on an amplifier. It’s the NHL. The ice is colder, the crowd is louder and his heart is even less his than before. And the dreaming thing comes back in full force when he finally gets out of the shower and stills, mouth going dry as he spots his boyfriend, sitting in his stall, eyes glinting, hair mussed and a jacket thrown loosely on, too big for him. Dylan can’t help the low gasp that escapes him when he sees the 17 resting on Alex’s heart.

 

“Baby, are you trying to kill me?” Dylan asks, not quietly and there’s loud laughter from the rest of the guys.

 

“Come Cat, you gonna to get the cream?” Saader teases, immediately getting pelted with socks from nearly everyone.

 

“Dude, that was so bad. There are way better puns.” Krugs says, jostling Saader in his stall and raising an eyebrow over at Alex.

 

“Really though, are you?” He asks and Alex smirks, turning towards Dylan and tugging him in close by the towel. Dylan almost drops it, keeps it around his backside at the last moment but it falls open at the front. He nearly groans out loud when he sees the way his boyfriend licks his lips at the sight of Dylan’s hardening dick.

 

“That for me, babe.” Alex quips, not even a question because he 100% knows it is, knows that the sight of Dylan’s number on Alex, the subtle claim, of the choice that Alex has always made. Well, that really gets Dylan going.

 

Dylan sighs, not bothering to hide his fond. This is a team who routinely calls them newlyweds and he knows that the point streak is a _thing_ on the Hawks. Considering the groans and curse words he could hear in the shower, their captain and their leading scorer are far ahead of him and Alex. Also, once he looks around the room, he notices that Drake isn’t in his stall.

 

_Oh_ , this is also a reward for Edmonton. This is a reward for beating Connor. This is a reward for his play and his vision and it’s a reward from Alex alone.

 

That makes it all a little more manageable. He grins, twisting his fingers into Alex’s hair and pushing him forward until his lips are resting against Dylan’s dick.

 

“You gonna get me off baby?” Dylan whispers and Alex opens his mouth, letting Dylan rest on his tongue for a moment. It’s the first time they’ve done something this public in the room. Yeah, they’ve done stuff in the showers but they’ve done it when they were the last ones in the room. And yes, Dylan has shoved Alex into the backseat of Alex’s ridiculously big jeep a few games ago and jerked him off hard and fast, using his spit for lube because fuck, the way Alex had taken his pass, the way Alex had made the goal, the way they’d won. Together, playing on the same line, with reporters writing about them like they’re the new Kane and Toews, it’s everything Dylan’s ever wanted and he’s going to fucking savor it.

 

Winning was never something that made him hot but holy shit has it been doing it for him the past couple weeks. Maybe it’s Alex. Maybe it’s finally feeling like he’s got a home. Maybe it’s the point streak. Oh, who is he even trying to kid, it’s definitely Alex, all the other stuff just turns the heat up a notch.

 

But his mind is brought back to the present when Alex swallows him down, tongue circling around the head with practiced motions that have Dylan’s hands tightening in his hair, a curse falling from his lips. Alex groans, egging Dylan on as he doesn’t try to draw it out for too long. They’re both keyed up and wanting and Dylan wants to finger Alex open on their bed, take it slow until he’s begging and then fuck him so he feels it tomorrow. His eyes stay on Alex, taking in the 17 resting there, drool hitting the collar as Alex’s mouth opens wider to take more. Alex catches his eye, bats his eyelashes and the team hoots around them. Dylan smirks, he doesn’t look around but just hearing the catcalls is enough to make them both go harder. Alex shifts, fingers resting on Dylan’s thighs, and Dylan reaches down and tangles his fingers to rest with Alex’s. God, he’s so in love with him. And to know that Alex is doing this as a reward, to see that Alex is tenting his sweats, to hear Alex’s whines muffled around his dick, it’s a lot.

 

He groans out, “Fuck, Alex, baby. Please.”

 

“Really Stromer begging already?” Seabs asks and Dylan lifts his eyes away from his boyfriend, on his knees in his number, to glare at Seabs. Why is this team such assholes sometimes, can’t they see he’s aroused from winning and then Alex decides to torture him. He’s seen what Kaner can reduce Tazer into, he’s no less desperate than their captain would be in the same state.

 

“Not begging, just being polite.” He hisses out, to the chuckles of everyone still in the room. He turns back to look at his boyfriend, focusing wholly on the image that’s going to be seared into his mind. And holy shit, Alex had taken advantage of Dylan’s momentary distraction to pull on Dylan’s snapback and staring him right in the face is his goddamn number. Jesus fucking, this man will murder Dylan before they get the chance to even make the wild card.

 

“Alex, _baby_.”

 

Alex smirks as much as he can with Dylan’s dick still his mouth, sucking harder and tonguing the slit and then he tilts his head just a little, just enough so he’s deep throating and Dylan, Dylan nearly falls forward he cums so hard.

 

“Fuck, _Alex_.” He breathes out, pulling out slightly, Alex still licking his dick clean while he does.

 

“Nine points in four fucking games, baby.” Alex responds, throaty and low, sounding like he’d clearly just sucked dick and Dylan, Dylan just wants to kiss him and he can so he does.

 

Sometimes life works out like that.

 

They pull apart, Alex whining as they do to loud catcalls. Dylan throws on a stretched out shirt and looks over, head resting on Alex’s, to see Jonny and Pat walking out, basically carrying Drake between them. They all looked really wrecked.

 

“Nice night Drake?” Alex asks, grinning as he leans against Dylan, tangling their hands together.

 

“Yep.” Drake replies, still sounding hazy.

 

Alex gets on his tiptoes to whisper in Dylan’s ear, “Tazer and Kaner are fun, if this streak lasts 12 games, that’s what I want as my reward.”

 

Dylan eyes Jonny and Pat and smirks, nodding into his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“We’re leaving guys.” Dylan calls out, pushing Alex from the room to grins and smirks from the boys.

 

“Remember you have to be able to skate for practice tomorrow.” Tazer calls out, trying to be responsible when they all know exactly what the captain got up to in the shower.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex calls back, the door shutting behind them and Alex presses a kiss against Dylan’s lip, quick and wanting and full of promise. And Dylan’s still desperately grateful that he gets this. But, at the same time he’s not about to waste it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are lovely
> 
> title from Needy by Ariana Grande
> 
> also yes that word count is deliberate. 
> 
> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall - it's locked so just let me know who you are


End file.
